C.B.C. (Cowboyz Boot Camp) Vol.1
C.B.C. (Cowboyz Boot Camp) Vol.1 is the fourth image song for the character America in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi in the voice of America. Lyrics Kanji= 「Hey! Hehehey! そこの Ladies and Gentlemen! 調子どう？ ビール冷えてる？ Wow! キンキンだねぇ！ おぉーっと！ でもその前に！ Are you ready? Everybody! Cowboys 体操第一！」 Hands up, Hetalia! (Hands up! Hands up!) 無駄な抵抗さ! (無駄だよ～ん) 手をあげたら　そのまま Freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! 今日から君も Cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! The West side to the East side じゃじゃん!! ここで頭の体操 America のシンボル(動物)どうぶつ とじかっこは何でしょう? 答えなきゃ、三秒で制圧しちゃうぞ☆ 「ファイナルアンサー！」 「えぇっと… UFO...」 「ぶー！ 答えは American Eagle!」 (君も 馬鹿だからな！) Oh my God, all my friends 悲しい時は 俺の Cowboys camp で　元気出せばいいぞ 拒めば「決闘だっ！！」 「Three! Two!」 「ちょちょちょ… 早くない？」 「うーん？ そうかい？」 フライング・ガンマン、ファイヤーッ (AWAWAWA...) インディアンは　嘘つかないぞ (OK!) 肉は　赤身が一番だぞ! (Oh! Healthy!) Hey, ドイツ どうだぃ? 俺んちの Boot camp は☆ 1,2 & push-up! あれ、に、日本、大丈夫かぃ? (No, please!) あれ? イタリア　どこにいったんだぃ? もうリタイア? じゃあ、いつやるの?? (今でしょ！) テンガロンハットに　バンダナで (Hey!) Get moving, moving, let’s go! (Let's go!) Every day, we exercise!! Hey-yo, 俺は Cool な Cowboy! いつも心に Sweet Home America! 平和　維持が　重要な Theme よーし、全員集合!! 「今回の 強化トレーニング について！ えーっと、めんどくさいんで みんなうさぎ跳び百万回！ 以上！ あっ、俺は大丈夫！ Heroだからな！」 Here we go, let’s dancing リズムにあわせて 俺の Cowboys camp で　エアロビクス! 拒めば「決闘だっ！！」 「Three! Two!」 「えっ また！？」 「いや だから、早いって！」 ロデオ・ドライブでショッピング☆ (Yo-Ho!) チアリーダーも　モデル達も Cowboys 体操で　ほら Shape, shape-up!! (Nice Style!) 世界中で Boot camp!(Howdy!) とりあえず　友情の印にコーラで乾杯だぞ☆ Let’s enjoy, Hetalia! (Hetalia!) Let’s go to a gym tonight!! (Tonight!) たくさんの種類のダイエットマシーン Foooo! 新しいのがあるじゃないか～ よーし、装着! これで Beach の主役をゲットだ! ドルッフゥー☆ 「おーい！トニーもその友達もみんな Come on! Join us! Now! Cowboys camp 宇宙開催宣言！」 Say, Ho-oh! (Ho-oh!) U・S・A! (U・S・A!) God Bless America! (Ho-oh!) We are the Justice! The No.1! 「Do you have a pen!?」 (Yes, We Can!) Hands up, Hetalia! (Hands up! Hands up!) 無駄な抵抗さ! (無駄だよ～ん) 手をあげたら　そのまま Freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! もう君は立派な Cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! (Howdy!) 運動のあとには　やっぱり Hamburger! テンガロンハットに　バンダナで (Hey!) 食べたらその分 Boot camp!! (have a time !) Every day, we exercise!! Next! Cowboys 体操第二…HYAHO～☆ |-| Romaji= 「Hey! Hehehey! Soko no Ladies and Gentlemen! Choushi dou? BEER hie teru? Wow! Kinkin da nee! Ootto! Demo sono mae ni! Are you ready? Everybody! Cowboys taisou dai ichi!」 Hands up, Hetalia! (Hands up! Hands up!) Mudanateikou sa! (muda da yon) Te wo agetara sono mama Freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! Kyou kara kimi mo Cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! The West side to the East side Jajan!! Koko de atama no taisou AMERICA no SYMBOL kakko doubutsu touji kakko wa nandeshou? Kotaenakya, sanbyou de seiyatsu shichau zo☆ 「FINAL ANSWER!」 「Eetto...UFO...」 「Buu! Kotae wa American Eagle!」 (Kimi mo baka dakara na!) Oh, my God, all my friends kanashii toki wa Ore no Cowboys camp de genki daseba ii zo Kobameba「Kettou da!!」 「Three! Two!」 「Chochocho... hayakunai?」 「Uun? Sou kai?」 FLYING・GUNMAN, FIRE (AWAWAWA...) INDIAN wa uso tsukanai zo (OK!) Niku wa akami ga ichiban da zo! (Oh! Healthy!) Hey, doitsu dou dai? Oren'chi no Boot camp wa☆ 1,2 & push-up! Are, ni, Nihon, daijoubu kai? (No, please!) Are? Itaria doko ni ittan dai? Mou RETIRE? Jaa, itsu yaru no?? (Ima deshou!) TEN-GALLON HAT ni BANDANA de (Hey!) Get moving, moving, let’s go!! (Let's go!) Every day, we exercise!! Hey-yo, ore wa Cool na Cowboy! Itsumo kokoro ni Sweet Home America! Heiwa iji ga juuyou na Theme Yooshi, zen'in shuugou!! 「Konkai no kyouka TRAINING ni tsuite! Eetto, mendokusainde minna usagitobi hyaku mankai! Ijou! Aa, ore wa daijoubu! Hero dakara na!」 Here we go, let’s dancing RHYTHM ni awasete Ore no Cowboys camp de AEROBICS! Kobameba「Kettou da!!」 「Three! Two!」 「Ee mata?!」 「Iya dakara, hayai tte!」 RODEO・DRIVE de SHOPPING☆ (Yo-Ho!) CHEERLEADERS mo moderutachi mo Cowboys taisou de hora Shape, shape-up!! (Nice Style!) Sekaijuu de Boot camp! (Howdy!) Toiaisu yuujou no shirushi ni COLA de kanpai da zo☆ Let’s enjoy, Hetalia!(Hetalia!) Let’s go to a gym tonight!! (Tonight!) Takusan no shurui no DIET MACHINE Foooo! Atarashii no ga aru janai ka～ Yooshi, souchaku! Kore ne Beach no shuyaku no GET da! Dorufuu☆ 「Ooi! TONY mo zo no tomodachi mo minna Come on! Join us! Now! Cowboys camp uchuu kaisai sengen!」 Say, Ho-oh! (Ho-oh!) U・S・A! (U・S・A!) God Bless America! (Ho-oh!) We are the Justice! The No.1! 「Do you have a pen!?」 (Yes, We Can!) Hands up, Hetalia! (Hands up! Hands up!) Mudanateikou sa! (muda da yon) Te wo agetara sono mama Freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! Mou kimi wa rippana Cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! (Howdy!) Undou no ato ni wa yappari HAMBURGER! TEN-GALLON HAT ni BANDANA de (Hey!) Tabetara sono bun Boot camp!! (have a time !) Every day, we exercise!! Next! Cowboys taisou dai ni…HYAHO～☆ |-| English= "Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Want to become an expert at this? Wow! That'll be in the near future! But before that, are you ready? Everybody! Cowboyz Boot Camp, Volume 1! Hands up, Hetalia!(Hands up! Hands up!) Resisting is useless!(It's useless!) Raise your hands, and now freeze!(Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! Today you too, cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! From the West side to the East side, Here's some mental exercise! What's America's animal symbol? If you don't answer in three seconds, I'll take control! FINAL ANSWER! "Umm... UFO" Boo! The answer is American eagle! "You are too stupid!" Oh my God! When all my friends are sad, I make them feel better with my cowboyz camp! If you refuse, there will be a duel! 3-2-BOOM!(Chu-chu-chu) "What's that? Is that so?" Flying gunman, FIRE!(AWAWAWA) Native Americans don't tell lies! (Okay!) The meat here is the reddest!(Oh! Healthy!) Hey, Germany, what do you think of my boot camp? 1, 2 & push_up! Huh? Japan, are you alright? (No, please!) Huh? Italy, where did you go? Give up already? So when will you retire?? (Right now!) In a ten-gallon hat and bandana!(Hey!) Get moving, moving, let's go!! (Let's go!) Everyday, we exercise! Hey, yo! I'm a cool cowboy! In my heart is my sweet home, America! Peacekeeping is an important theme, too! Okay! Everyone gather! About the training! Um... it's bothersome. So give me a million bunny hops! That's all! Ah, I'm fine, because I'm the hero! Here we go, let's dancing together With the rhythm and aerobics in my Cowboyz Camp If you refuse, there will be a duel! (Wait) 3-2-BOOM! (Oh my, so fast) Let's go shopping at Rodeo Drive! (Yo-Ho!) There are cheerleaders and models At this Cowboyz Camp! Look! Shape, shape up! (Nice style!) This is the worldwide boot camp (Howdy!) For now, let's have a toast with cola as a token of our friendship! Let's enjoy, Hetalia! (Hetalia!) Let's go to a gym tonight!! (Tonight!) There are so many types of dieting machines! Woooo! Isn't it new? All right! Wear it! We're going to get the leading roll at the beach! Durufuuuu Ooooyyy! Tony and his friends, too! Everyone, come on! Join us! Love is important at Cowboyz Camp! Say ho-oh (Ho-oh) U・S・A! (U・S・A!) God bless America (Ho-oh) We are the Justice! The No. 1! Do you have a pen? (Yes we can!) Hands up, Hetalia!(Hands up! Hands up!) Resisting is useless!(It's useless!) Raise your hands, and now freeze!(Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! Already, you are worthy cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho! (Howdy!) After the exercise, we'll still fill up with hamburgers! In a ten-gallon hat and bandana!(Hey!) After eating, it's back to the boot camp! Everyday, we exercise! Next! Cowboyz Camp Volume 2! YAHOO! Album This song was released on July 24, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 6 - USA, and it is the second track. Also on the album is I'm your HERO☆. This song is also the twelfth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs